mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bria Therlonge
|caption1 = |username = Arcane#1314|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Dispenser|age = 15|birthday = March 14th 2004|gender = Female|height = 5'8|weight = 142 lbs|blood_type = O|ethinicity = La Saline, Port-au-Prince, Haiti|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = Yuuei High|school_year = First Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Dispenser|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Bria has long curly black hair that clumps together into spikes. Usually kept in a ponytail. She has a bronze skin tone and black eyes with long eyelashes. Under her left eye resides a mole that the girl is slightly insecure about. The mole is also very easy to catch for the average person due to her height. Costumed Appearance Bria dons a pale teal apron with six pockets on the front side. Under it, she wears a large white sweater with a vibrant teal armband on the left sleeve. She wears skin-tight pants with two pockets on each side and heavy duty boots with dark teal stripes and two pockets on each side. Personality Bria is a hard worker with a need to redeem herself. Because of this need for redemption, she never feels owed anything and finds acts of kindness as more than just the right thing to do, she sees them as what she should be doing. After causing so much trouble in her childhood, the young girl decided that she'd never cheat people ever again. So she almost always tells things straight, regardless of how rude it might come off as. She sees that as a kindness too. The girl has a very straight moral compass and a very straightforward attitude. She doesn't see villains as downright horrible people, as she has experience with thievery and believes a good people can make bad choices. But she isn't soft, she will still call out evil when she sees it. Character Background When Bria was born into the world, her mother was taken out of it, making it so that Bria would grow up without a mother and send her father down a spiral of depression. She was too young to care about her mother's passing, and all she really had of the woman were her books. Medical books, from her mother's mother, who was a doctor. If Bria's mother took up the family profession maybe Bria and her father wouldn't have fallen into poverty. Her father grew to despise the girl for taking his only love out of the world, and since they were in Haiti, the man wasn't making any money and couldn't support a child. He decided to poison the girl. Before she went to bed, Bria always had a glass of milk that her father would leave out for her on the island of their kitchen. Something his wife said she'd do for their kid once they grew up. But the man was losing his grip on reality. Because it was something she did every day, Bria didn't pay attention when drinking the milk. She didn't catch the scent, but she did catch the taste. It was bleach. Luckily for her, she only took a small sip, and her quirk automatically pocketed the bleach as she put the glass back down onto the table. She'd look up to see her father staring through his cracked bedroom door, looking at her like she was a monster. Quickly afterward she'd run away from home, the only thing in her mind being pure fear. Her burning tongue acted as a constant reminder of what that man tried to do to her. She couldn't believe that he tried to kill her. After a few months at it, Bria became very adept at surviving on the streets. Thievery and escaping the police became commonplace for her. She hated stealing from people who were already struggling on their own, but she wasn't going to die. Eventually, she met (stalked through shrubbery) a Japanese author and his wife who were writing a documentary on life in Haiti. They had a lot of food with them so she'd leech off of them for a few weeks, but eventually, the man realized this and caught her in the act. He handed her over to the cops, and they knew her father, so they were ready to turn her into him and be done with the girl since they had a lot of run-ins with the thief. But they'd go to the man's house to see that he had committed suicide. So they'd put her in an orphanage. The Japanese author was told about this information, and he would then go back to his documentary work. After a while, he'd get ready to leave the country to go back home, but something in him told him to go back to that girl. Something about her self-reliance and tenacity piqued his interest. So after talking to his wife about it, they adopted her. After hearing her story, the man felt bad for turning her into the police and promised to support her dreams, whatever they were. The man tried to have children with his wife multiple times but it never worked, and that made deep unspoken grief grow between the two. This child was their chance. She told him that she wanted to become a hero and inspire the youth to stay strong and make sure nobody had to struggle the way she did. She never wanted to grow up stealing. So he took her back to Japan, got her a formula education, and she did the rest. Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three. # Overwhelming Tenacity # The only difference between a good guy and a bad guy is a bad day. # Extremely Blunt Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Dispenser Anything the user consumes that would harm them by consuming it gets pocketed into a randomly generated pocket of flesh, and can be regurgitated (quickly, almost like a cannon), defecated, or urinated. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive